Vingança, a Grimm Fanfic
by Hermione Burkhardt
Summary: (AVISO: CONTEM SPOILERS DOS EPISÓDIOS 4X21-4X22)Nick deseja se vingar de quem tirou sua mãe dele. Nem que para isso, ele tenha que tirar a vida de quem ele mais ama.


_**Nota da autora: Contem spoilers dos episódios 4x21 e 4x22!**_

Vingança-Capítulo Único

Nick Burkhardt estava chocado. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que via quando Trubel o chamou e pediu para ele verificar o que tinha na caixa. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Primeiro o Grimm ficou sem poderes, depois ficou cego, a mulher agora é uma hexienbest sem controle, vai ser pai e agora perdeu...a mãe?

Como ele foi deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto?!, era apenas o que Nick conseguia pensar naquele momento.

-Nick, vem cá!-Trubel disse, chamando o Grimm, assim que viu aquela estranha caixa fechada. E se fosse algo perigoso que tivesse ali?Não que eles nunca tivessem enfrentado algo pior. Nick foi, preparado para tudo, menos para aquilo. Quando o Grimm abriu a caixa, o que ele viu fez com que perdesse a fala e seus pelos se eriçassem.

Na caixa, estava a cabeça de sua mãe. Mas quem a teria matado? Nick olhou mais uma vez para a caixa, se afastou devagar, ofegante, até que por fim, soltou um grito pavoroso, daqueles de congelar os ossos.-O que aconteceu, galera?-Monroe disse impaciente, indo olhar o que tinha na caixa.-Ai, meu Deus...Rosalee, não olha, amor!-O amigo de Nick disse, enjoado. Caramba, agora sim, as coisas saíram do controle.

-O que foi, gente?-Trubel perguntou dessa vez, também indo ver porque Nick estava tão apavorado daquele jeito. Nunca o vira assim antes! Mas agora que a jovem Grimm olhou para dentro da caixa, ela entendeu. Quem faria uma coisa daquelas?!-Ai, meu Deus!-Trubel disse, espantada e enjoada e em seguida olhou para Nick, que estava em um estado que parecia somente de choque.

Realmente, o estado de choque que Nick estava naquele momento era de causar medo em qualquer um. Nick nunca ficara tão chocado e assustado assim, desde que ele viu Juliette como uma hexeinbest.

-Nick? Nick, me escuta, cara : isso foi uma armadilha, ok? Uma armadilha!-Trubel gritou para Nick, tentando tirá-lo daquele estado de choque em que se encontrava. Peraí, uma armadilha? Como ele não vira antes que aquilo era uma armadilha dos Royals e de Julliete?! Merda! Imediatamente, Nick se levantou, pegou todas as armas que estavam a seu alcance e fez menção de sair da casa e ir arrancar a cabeça de quem matou a sua mãe.

-Nick, vai com calma, cara! E se for como a Trubel disse, uma armadilha e você for o próximo?-Perguntou Monroe, com a voz elevada.-EU SEI QUE FOI UMA ARMADILHA, MONROE! SE FOSSE A ROSALEE, VOCÊ IA FICAR PARADO E NÃO QUERER VINGANÇA, CARA?!-Nick gritou, irritado. A verdade era que, pela primeira vez, o Grimm estava perdido e não sabia o que fazer.

O que ele iria fazer? –Desculpa Trubel, não era assim que queria que fosse nosso reencontro, garota!-Nick disse, desolado, quando Trubel abraçou ele, depois que Monroe, Rosalee e o Capitão procuraram consolá-lo. –E aí Nick, vai fazer o que?-Monroe perguntou, como se soubesse o que o amigo iria fazer.

Nick se solta de Trubel, se levanta do chão e depois que dá uma fungada, lança um olhar de ódio, que assustou todos que estavam ali.-Vou vingar a morte de minha mãe , arrancar fora a cabeça de todos e, não acredito que vou falar isso, mas temos que matar a Juliette.-Todos olham espantados para Nick quando ele diz a última frase.-Quem está comigo?-O Grimm pergunta, olhando para todos.

Nick iria vingar a morte de sua mãe. Não seria piedoso com ninguém e se fosse necessário, até mataria quem ele mais ama naquele mundo.

 _ **Notas finais: É isso aí, galera. Minha primeira fanfic da série de Grimm. Quando o episódio 4x21(Headache) terminou daquela maneira e na promo da season finale passou aquela cena de Trubel dizendo a Nick que a morte da mãe dele foi uma armadilha, pensei logo: caraca, preciso URGENTE criar uma fic com essa cena! E aqui estou! Espero que sejam legais com essa minha primeira fic, okay? Um abração e até a season finale, galera!**_

Ps: David Giuntoli arrasando na atuação, quando Nick vê a caixa e depois grita, não é?

Ps2: Trubel is back, finalmente !

Ps: 3: Quem mais aí ficou louca pra abraçar o Nick depois do final do episódio?

Ps4: Eu sou a única maluca aqui que shippa Nick e Adalind e acha que no final, Adalind vai no último minuto salvar Nick?


End file.
